total Chaos
by Yami Nefertari
Summary: the yamis are sent to a mentle instuion will they exscape ? R


Ok, this is just something that I decided to write after I took my finals, I was so bored (. I know it sounds a little crazy, but what else was I supposed to do?? Kat  
  
Total Chaos  
  
It's summer vacation, and Yami Malik is bored, very bored. So he decides to invite over Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi so they can pull pranks and suck. What happens when all the Yamis are together? Total Chaos.  
  
Yami Yugi: counting dots on ceiling One million nine hundred sixty seven thousand eight hundred and one. One million nine hundred sixty seven thousand eight hundred and two. phone rings One. CRAAAAAAAPPPPPPPP!!! answers what?  
  
Yami Bakura: Hey, come over to Malik's place, Yami Malik and I are gonna a loud noise is heard in back ground, then Yami Malik is heard laughing hysterically Malik you idiot!!!! Arggg, just come over. Bye.  
  
Yami Malik: What? You're no fun. walks into kitchen with hockey stick   
  
Yami Bakura: Look, if you want to destroy your own house, fine by me. But leave my stuff alone. picks up his broken c.d. player and find another hockey puck!!! walks into kitchen and sits down at table and starts eating a bag of chips   
  
Yami Malik: Well ya know, c.d. players make great hockey pucks, especially yours. laughs   
  
Yami Bakura: throws c.d. player and hits Malik on the head Buy your own.  
  
Yami Malik: Hey!?!?! pulls out millennium rod and controls Bakura   
  
Yami Bakura: Hello. My name is Bakura and I'm an idiot. snaps out of it Hey stop that!  
  
Yami Malik: laughs Stop what?  
  
Yami Bakura: You know what!  
  
Yami Malik: No I don't.  
  
Yami Bakura: Do.  
  
Yami Malik: Don't.  
  
doorbell rings, and Yami Yugi comes in to find Malik and Bakura fighting   
  
Yami Yugi: What? Why did you call me over here?  
  
Yami Malik: We're gonna pull off some major pranks! gets off of Bakura and goes to fridge   
  
Yami Yugi: smiles can we prank phone call Kaiba?  
  
Yami Malik: Yeah!! Good idea Yami. runs to phone and hesitates to punch in the numbers   
  
Yami Bakura: What's the matter, chicken? snickers   
  
Yami Malik: No, stupid Bakura. I don't know where to call Kaiba, at his mansion, or at Kaiba corp.  
  
Yami : Well, Kaiba's probably at Kaiba corp. That's his second home.  
  
Malik: Okay, then what's his number?  
  
Bakura: Why don't you look in the phone book? grins and throws phone book at Malik, hitting him in the head, again   
  
Malik: Stop throwing things at me! Baka. picks up book and gives it to Yami   
  
Yami: What? How am I suppose to use this to call Kaiba? turns book over and around   
  
Malik: Come on, your Pharaoh, you're suppose to be smart, figure it out!  
  
Bakura: I'm surrounded my morons. takes phone book from Yami and opens it to the K's and scrolls down There, Kaiba Corp. Now just dial the numbers and you can take it from there.  
  
Malik: Ok, here goes. dials the number. Ringing, ringing, ringing A man, it went to some office guy's machine.  
  
Yami: looking through Malik's pantry for food, and comes out with a box full of pixy stixs Sweet!! Look what I found!!  
  
Malik: Hey! That's my private stash, you can't have that. grabs box from Yami and leaves the room   
  
Bakura: I have a good Idea. Lets go over to Kaiba Corp and cause some mischief. evil grin   
  
Malik: coming back from hiding his pixy stixs That sound's great! Come on, let's go! runs out of room and comes back a minuet later with a black ski mask and cloths on   
  
Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You look like a raisin!!  
  
Malik: Shut up. At least I don't look like a Q-tip.  
  
Yugi: looks excited do you have an extra one?!?!?!  
  
Malik: Yeah, here throws a set at Yami There's one for you too Q-tip head.  
  
Bakura: growls and buts on the ski mask, pants, and pull over come on, we're wasting time that could be spent destroying things.  
  
So, the Yamis head out to cause trouble at Kaiba Corp. A long the way, they pass by a hardware store.  
  
Malik: looks in window at all of the possible weapons Ooooooo, I need to get some stuff. runs in store and comes out with a bag full of stuff   
  
Bakura: I take it you use you millennium rod to control the cashier and walked out with all this stuff.  
  
Malik: whistling NNNOOOooOOO. Why would you say that? Any way here. throws Yami and Bakura a box of matches Hehehe. FIRE!  
  
Bakura and Yami: Smiling Fun!  
  
So, the Yami's continue on their way to Kaiba's. They Get to the Building, and Yami walks to Front door to go inside.  
  
Bakura: yells from bushed Yami you idiot! You don't go in the front do dressed like that, get over here!  
  
So, how is it so far?!?!?!?!?!?!?! I know it's short and stuff, but it will get longer and better so please review and tell me how it is. Naphatarie out !!!!!!!!! 


End file.
